


Of Mornings and A Futon

by Aeneid



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cohabitation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, OkiKagu - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, a.k.a. pointless smut. Morning sex between the husband and the wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mornings and A Futon

Every morning at half past six, Okita Sougo wakes up, eats breakfast prepared by his wife, takes a quick shower, and goes off to work before eight.

This time around, he had woken up earlier than his alarm and finds his wife still fast asleep, her night clothes askew. Her back was pressed against his chest while her soft butt pressed against his morning erection. They were newlyweds, him and China (it had been three months, four days, and some nineteen hours since they were married), the sex was great (of course it would be), and he would never settle for _anyone_ who isn’t her (more on that later). Despite the hesitation from both sides of their respective ‘families’ that their union might spark an all-out-war during their petty quarrels, Edo was, _is_ , still relatively peaceful, and their fights have gone from parks and abandoned buildings to every nook and cranny of their home, located just about fifteen minutes away from both the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi compound. She _had_ been the one who suggested such, and it led to… quite interesting results, such as roleplaying (he rather liked that particular game), experimenting, _torturing_ (this was his most favorite part). He could go on and on, but that would mean a longer time in the shower, as he needed to get this pent-up emotion out of his system before he went to work.

… Seriously, erections are no fun _if_ it happened in the battlefield.

Stifling a yawn, he shook Kagura’s shoulder. “China, wake up. Breakfast.” He muttered.

When she gave no response, he decided to pull back the blankets of the futon they shared as he had done a lot of times in order to wake her up. She may be a deep sleeper, but was quite sensitive to the temperature changes. Pulling back the futon was one of the few ways he could wake her up without resorting to violence, and right now, he was in no mood to be sadistic, as he was still struggling to hold down the throbbing erection under the _yukata_ he wore.

What he did not expect to see under the covers would be the back of her thighs leading down to the back of her knees were _drenched_ with her own come while both her hands were between her legs, rubbing her sex furiously. He could faintly hear her silently moaned to herself, her fingers doing all the work as she worked her way to an orgasm. Sougo noticed that she had hiked up her nightgown at the front as not to be obvious that she was touching herself under the covers, and as much as he was amused over this, fact remained that she excluded _him_.

“Well, well… aren’t _you_ selfish?” he drawled lazily, startling her. Immediately, she withdrew her hands and turned over to him, her face flushed. Sougo then grabbed her wrists and began licking her fingers, tasting and sucking the come that had stuck on to her fingers while she looked away, slowly turning red from embarrassment. "Don't give me that look... you're just embarrassed to get caught by me. Didn't even bother telling me about this? You're so self-centered."

She gave him a haughty look. "If you wanted to join in, you should've begged for it, sadist."

"Nah, I'll make _you_ regret that you didn't let me join in." he tugged the _obi_  lose around her waist and parted her legs, nuzzling his face against the mound. Tentatively, he ran his tongue against her slit, making her moan. “Did you come yet?”

“No, I—” she gasped when Sougo spread her apart slowly, licking her clit languorously, deliberately teasing her with this torture. “S-Sougo… s-stop—” a playful nip on her left inner thigh, he pulled away and stared down at her as he nudged her on the shoulder with his knee.

“Either I use my mouth and you use yours as well before I leave later, or I leave you all tied up and unsatisfied.” He told her seriously.

She snorted. “Yeah, and I’ll break it off easily.”

“You  _do_  know the consequences of breaking off those restraints,  _right_?” he ran his tongue on the cleft, making her squeal. “Destroy or ruin it, and you don’t get  _any_.”

If mind games amused him, sensual games with his wife made his blood race.

“Come on, I don’t have all day.” Using both of his thumbs, he exposed her, using his tongue to probe the place where she ached the most, leaving her to subdue her moans as she struggled to pull off Sougo’s undergarments. Whether it was due to his erection or to her inability to think straight because of the sensation that distracted her, she couldn’t point it out, but as soon as his boxers were down, she gently grabbed his throbbing length and slowly began to lick the head tentatively. It had been a bit difficult to do so, for he was so aroused that it was hard for her to wrap her mouth around him. Sighing, she rolled to her side, surprising him as he laid flat on his back while she was on top of him, her knees on his sides on all fours.

“… This is easier.” was all she said before proceeding to softly suck the tip of him. A carnal moan rumbled out of his throat as her warm mouth closed in on him, her right hand gripping around his length firmly. He, in turn, proceeded to spread her open once more, her delicate pink folds exposed to him. He ran his tongue against her wetness, his tongue lingering on her swollen clitoris as Sougo slowly inserted a finger to tease her.

He couldn’t get enough of his wife, if he were to be honest about it. It was mind-boggling, even to him, for he was one who never got attached to anyone or anything, yet here he was, lying flat on his back, getting sucked off by the woman who had always fascinated him since he was eighteen. Seven years later, they  _finally_ got together, and had been quite… demonstrative of their affections for one another, albeit in private, as they knew that any sign of affection between them, when done in public, would send people they know into a state of shock.

When she began putting more of him inside her mouth and her ministrations were becoming faster and harder, he knew he had to push her away immediately. It would not bode well for him if he came too early, as this was not he intended this morning to be. There was a proper place and a proper time for everything, after all, and right now, he wanted to be inside  _her_ , and not inside her pretty little mouth. What a waste it would be if he just spilled  _everything_  from a mere oral stimulation.

Greedy as he is, he wanted to make it worthwhile.

“S-stop.” He said, trying to calm his breathing. Immediately, she followed suit and turned to face him.

“What?” was it his imagination, or was she actually  _pouting_?

Smirking, he sat up, pulled her by the collar of the sleep wear she wore and gave her an open mouth kiss, all the while pulling down her clothing, exposing her breasts. He placed both of his hands on each breast, rubbing the tips roughly, making her moan. Kagura, in turn, placed both of her hands around his neck, concentrating on the kiss as she sucked on his tongue softly. the female Yato felt him grow rigid as his erection poked her backside, and as if to tease him, she lifted her hips for a bit and teased him as she rubbed herself against his length. A surprised moan escaped his lips, but she silenced him by deepening the kiss. He pulled away abruptly, his breathing heavy.

“Well?” she smirked at him.

“Don’t test me, China.” He warned, crimson-colored eyes filled with lust. “On your knees.”

“ _Boring_.” She replied defiantly, pushing him against the concrete wall of their flat. “Who said you’re not the only one who wants this?”

He should not have been surprised when she had easily slipped his length inside her, but the feel of her was enough to make him swear out loud, making her chuckle. Slowly, she raised her hips and made an immediate downward motion, as if to test her pacing. At this, Sougo rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Too slow. Hurry up, or I’ll be late.” He grabbed her by the shoulders and placed her against the wall. Just before she could yell at him, he swiftly thrust his hips against hers as he bent his head down to suck on her breast. His free hand massaged the other, and he kept his pace, thrusting, sucking, licking while Kagura covered her mouth to stifle her moans.

The walls in the place they lived were too thin, after all, and she didn’t want to be too loud this early and—

“Geez, China, holding back on the screams again? You shouldn’t.” a bewildered Kagura could only gape at him as he used his right hand to spread her open and rub his fingers against her swollen clit, his thrusts becoming deeper, harder, and faster by the minute.

“B-but—” she could hardly form a coherent thought when she was reaching her peak, and it was a struggle for her to voice her question.

Okita licked her cheek in response. “ _Do it._ ”

And so she did.

Minutes later, as Kagura reached her peak, a loud gasp filled the room as she climaxed, feeling her inner walls contract against her husband’s shaft. Breathing heavily, she slumped against the wall as he continued with his thrusting, only stopping when she felt the familiar warmth inside her fill her, making her sigh in contentment. In an attempt to calm her racing heart, she pulled him close and snuggled against him. Okita’s breathing was erratic as well, but that was to be expected; he had just reached his climax, after all.

“... Won’t you be late?” she asked him quietly.

“I’ll just take a leave.” He said. “… And spend the day with you.”

She snorted in reply, but he ignored it.

To hell with work.

* * *

… Or maybe not.

Okita Sougo, aged twenty-three, woke up to find his bedding and his boxers soaked with his essence, making him sigh in anger upon realization that he had to laundry his bedding (which he had just cleaned three days ago) immediately if he wanted to sleep comfortably, and that his imagination was getting out of control.

It was pathetic of him to suddenly have rather vivid dreams of him getting hot and heavy with China, especially since today marked the fifth month of her moving in with him because of circumstances beyond their control. For the past few months, his life had been turned upside down by his roommate (not in a good way, according to him), and despite the fact that he wanted to kick her out at times for being such a defiant and stubborn idiot, it was evident that he needed her to stick around to do the housework, as she did  _nothing_  to help contribute to the household expense. After all, one of the strongest Amanto lived with him; why not take advantage of what she had to offer?

 _Damn it, don’t go there_ , he told himself as he felt a part of him get hard a second time over the double entendre his mind had conjured.

It was frustrating, really, to be lusting over his rival and roommate of five months. It had all started in the third month of her stay, and he noticed that his thoughts would… drift off to… things he would rather not think of right now, as it was making it more difficult for him to stand up, especially since he was feeling quite hungry for food. His lack of discipline pissed him off more than anything; the fact that he had dreamt of him and China getting all hot and heavy was enough to put him in a foul mood. Sougo knew that it shouldn’t bother him too much, but when one lived together with the person that appeared in his recent wet dream, it was hard not to get angry over it.

… Especially since this was the first time he dreamt of them having sex, complete with vivid imagery that he knew he will never forget.

This was one of those dreams that one would still remember after waking up in the morning, and until now, he was still rock hard because the imagery felt… real.

He knew he should not have been surprised at this outcome but…

For the past few months, he had been trying his best to ignore the attraction he was feeling towards his rival by being cruel and insulting, but seems that it did not work, as there were times where he would dream of them in  _romantic situations,_  the overly sickening sweet ones that made him want to gag. It seemed as if some kind of entity wanted to further his misery by turning his dreams into lustful ones and making him want  _her_.

He hates to admit it, but not only is his reality being run over by thoughts of China, but even his  _dreams_.

How the hell was he going to sleep at night, now that he knew that there was a high chance of him dreaming of  _her_  in a similar erotic situation as this morning’s dream?

 _Fuck this_.

Sougo knew that it was now impossible for him ignore this… sudden change in situation. Even if he became more cruel in his taunts, it would not stop his overly-active imagination from coming up with situations that would leave him with a sticky bedding and a sticky pair of boxers.

_Unless…_

Right then and there, he had made his decision.

He would still act normal towards her, but this time around…

… He will make sure to drive her away so that she would leave. That way, China would be gone from his thoughts, he would stop having inappropriate thoughts of her, and the erotic dreams would also stop.

_Problem solved._

Okita Sougo smirked, feeling proud of himself for being able to think up of a solution to his problem at once.

It was either his sanity or his roommate, and between the two, he would rather kick her out than be subjected to evening tortures, courtesy of his imagination, and combined with pent-up lust that was driving him crazy.

He wanted this over and done with.

He wanted China out of his thoughts and out of his flat, and he wanted it done  _immediately_.

Whatever it takes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in ‘Of Furikake and Cohabitations’. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Furikake and Cohabitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645475) by [Aeneid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid)




End file.
